jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon styles
Weapon styles, as the name suggests, are styles of combat that require the use of one or more weapons. Weapon Types The main categories in weapon styles can be sub-divided in the following: Sword They are fast and do damage to multiple opponents. Compared to staffs, they also render more damage. However, though swords may look elegant to use, they have less reach. This often causes your opponents, who may be also wielding weapons, to do damage to you as well. This is because while using swords, one has to fight at closer range. Swords are thus in disadvantage when against staff, which have better range. Longswords Longswords available to players are Fortune's Favorite, the Dragon Sword and the Demon Sword. Its large sweeping strikes are very effective against multiple enemies. The followers Dawn Star and Silk Fox use Longswords. Double Sabers Double Sabers available to players are Eyes of the Dragon and Crimson Tears. What it lacks in reach it makes up for in speed, being the fastest weapon style in game. Players can only learn one of these two styles; which depends on how they treat Crimson Khana in the Imperial Arena. The follower Sky uses Double Sabers. Staff Initially it may look disadvantageous, but wait till you utilize it in combat against a sword using foe. Staffs are a little slow, engage only one opponent at a time, and look a bit unappealing to the eye (most are just sticks). But they are way above swords as one can demolish a sword user even before he/she can reach you for a strike. e.g., In the Imperial Arena, defeating Crimson Khana's deadly dual swords could be turned to child's play, if wielding a good staff, which has been upgraded with style points (mainly speed and damage). She can be forced to bite the dust in seconds, before she could land even one blow. The various staffs are Golden Star, Tien's Justice (Limited Edition only), Flawless and Demon Staff. The follower Sagacious Zu uses a staff similar to the Demon Staff. Dual Axes Dual axes, represented solely by Tang's Vengeance, are formidable weapons. A little slow, but with reach and devastating damage. However, it leaves the player wide open for attacks, while swinging. The follower Black Whirlwind uses his own dual axes. Musket (Firearm) The only firearm available to the player is a musket called Mirabelle. It is the maximum ranged weapon in the game and deals out devastating damage. The only drawback is the chance of hitting an enemy with Mirabelle's attack is very limited. In addition, Mirabelle drains focus far faster than any other weapon style. Players without a large amount of focus can soon find themselves running out and unable to use any weapon style. However, the weapon is an exceptional weapon to use from a distance and one can switch to other styles to perform evasion tactics and snipe slow moving targets from a distance. Notes *Weapons are most effective against human foes, such as bandits, pirates, or Lotus Assassins. They are also effective against golems. They can be used along with martial styles against demons. *Spirits are immune to weapon styles, but due to game engine limitations, all of the Followers' weapons deal full damage to all enemies (including spirits). *Weapon styles drain the player's Focus when being used. By upgrading the weapon, however, the consumption of Focus can be drastically reduced. *You do not need to re-allocate upgrade points when a weapon is exchanged for a better version (i.e., when you upgrade Fortune's Favorite to the Dragon Sword or Flawless to the Demon Staff), the points you've sunk in will still be there. *Follower weapons cannot be exchanged for better versions, with the exceptions of Dawn Star, Silk Fox, and Black Whirlwind. The former two are depending on which of them you put in charge of blowing up the bridges, the one selected as the "player" will receive a new sword. Black Whirlwind can finds new axes while he protect the Temple Courtyard. Category:Combat Category:Weapon styles Category:Jade Empire